1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a cellular or mobile phone terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a light emitting element incorporated in an enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light emitting element such as a light-emitting diode (LED) is incorporated in a mobile phone terminal. Light emitted from the LED leaks at the surface of the mobile phone terminal. Light blinks in response to the receipt of a call, in synchronization with music, and the like, for example.
The light emitted from the LED has a high directivity. The LED cannot illuminate over a wide range. In the case where two or more LEDs are utilized, each LED makes a spot. The LEDs cannot illuminate uniformly over a wide range. Impressive illumination cannot thus be obtained.